


【SSHP】π

by Pakchoiephemeral



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakchoiephemeral/pseuds/Pakchoiephemeral





	【SSHP】π

Π   
/情人节贺文  
/这是一班开往春天的列车

1.  
他发誓这是他上过的最吵闹的一堂黑魔法防御课——在临近下课的半小时中，没有一个人能够完全安定下来。斯莱特林的男男女女们各个在底下窃窃私语，有些大胆的甚至当着他的面传送小纸条……OK fine，他知道今天这个时间是有点特殊了，连他本人都没有发现自己看手表的时间也正在变得频繁。似乎今天就不是一个适合进行任何学术研究的日子，毕竟谁能在情人节如此暧昧的日子里压抑住自己那颗躁动的心呢？何况这是今天最后一堂课，大家当然想着立马结束这枯燥无聊的理论知识课、冲出教室去过这浪漫日子。拥有一个完美情人的Potter教授也不例外。  
但让我们专业点儿，毕竟他今年二十九岁了，不是能够肆意任性的十九岁，不能像个不懂事的毛头小子一样咋咋呼呼，既然担起了“Professor”的名号，总要做点正事不是吗？

“安静，同学们……”在第三排的安德鲁第无数次转过头去与米兰达交谈以后，他终于忍不住想要制止这些小动作，“我非常能理解你们现在的心情，请你们相信，我本人也非常迫不及待听到下课铃。但是拜托，就还有半小时，让我们速战速决？”他又用手指了指第三排的角落，“安德鲁先生，我完全确信半小时以后你不用冒着脖子扭伤的危险就能和米兰达小姐有一个美好的交谈会。”

这句算不上是责备的话引起了全班的哄堂大笑。这也是Harry为什么能成为霍格沃兹最受欢迎的教授的原因之一了。除去他救世主的光环，他还是一个非常能从学生角度出发的幽默教师，谁在学生时代不想遇到这样的老师呢？

但有没有人说过，他的讲话方式越来越像那个拥有讽刺艺术十级证书的魔药大师了？也许和一个人生活久了自然就会耳濡目染吸收一点他的特性，哦，真不知道这是不是一个好兆头。

“Potter教授，你和Snape教授的情人节打算如果度过？”底下突然窜出一句没头没尾的话，紧接着所有人都开始起哄，显然斯莱特林院长和救世主的八卦所有人都非常感兴趣。

“打探教授私生活，要是你们的院长在这儿，斯莱特林的宝石可要不保。”那是当然的了，谁敢在Snape面前说半个不关课堂的字眼呢？“好吧，我想这个时间确实不适合学习，那么我来为大家讲述一个有趣的东西。”

在欢呼声爆发而出的同时，他转头在黑板上写了一个字符——π。

“可能在座的很多人都不认识这个字符，会觉得它是某种图案，某种象征，而我要告诉大家的是，它是我认为世间最完美的符号。”再转身面对大家的时候，他显得有些严肃，像是在述说一件非常庄重的事情。

“众所周知，我的童年是在一个完全没有魔法的世界中成长的，这是我在麻瓜学校学到的一个特殊的数学用语。这个字符读作pi，circumference ratio，圆周率。它是一个圆的周长与它的直径的比……”他又转身在黑板上写上了一些数字，“3.1415926……这个字符的魅力在于，在这个小数点之后的所有数字都是不循环的，它们甚至可以延续到后十亿位。但不仅是这些而已，还要更多，永无止境，毫无重复。小数点后的这一串数字，每一个都是单一个体，你的生日、寄物柜锁密码，都在这一串数字某处。如果你把这些数字转换成字母，你会得到每一个词，在每一个可能的组合中出现，你婴孩时开口讲的第一个音节、心上人的名字、你从头至尾整个人生的故事，所有我们说的话和做的事……这个世界所有无尽的可能性都在个简单的圆里。*也就是说，你所有能想到的和想不到的东西，都能被涵盖进这一个小小的字符中。它的无限性和不确定性所带来的魅力，正是我们所有人都追求的特殊的浪漫。这个慢慢将抽象化为具象并在我们实际生活中产生作用的过程，我认为是比魔法还要美的东西。”

他几乎是用演讲般的方式讲完了这些话，原本吵闹的教室一下子就沉寂了下来，每一个人都好像被他的话击中了脑袋。足足愣了有七八秒，掌声突然从后排传出。他从来没有听到过如此震耳欲聋的掌声，一下下仿佛打在他的心上。

谁也不知道，他在说这番话的时候内心有多么平静。因为他心中的那个长者早就定义了所有他的不确定。每日的清晨、黄昏、深夜，陪伴他所有过去、现在、将来日子的都会是他。和Snape在一起的美好就是亲手将所有的不确定按死在摇篮中——他确定他就是那个人。

而他不知道，这段剖析心迹的话一字不差地全落入了教室外那个黑袍男人的耳中。真不巧，他就是故事中的另一个主角。

哦不，也许只是完美的刚好。

 

2.  
和所有人期待情人节的态度不同，Snape对情人节可是非常嗤之以鼻的。也许是从五年前开始，他拥有了人生中第一个爱人（大概有99%的可能性也将会是他这辈子最后的唯一爱人），需要应付这该死的情人节。而更该死的是他的伴侣——Harry Potter，是一个及其注重仪式感的小鬼。  
英国为什么要有这么多节日？前人的想象力不应该浪费在这些地方。

“节日是一种象征，先生。”某天他听到那个男孩这样说道。

象征？象征了身为伴侣就该在这天点上蜡烛，含情脉脉地盯着对方说些假惺惺的话吗？那个词怎么说来着？“罗曼蒂克”，哦，真叫人作呕。

他几乎想在Harry面前翻出白眼。

“你看，书里也这么说——仪式感就是使某一天与其他的日子不同，使某一时刻与其他时刻不同。*一年到头我们的生活毫无特色，需要一些仪式感将日子赋予意义，节日就是最好的实现仪式感的日子，我们需要它！”

他拦下了男孩试图将书递给自己的手。

“我对那些通篇废话连篇的童话故事没有任何兴趣。”有这时间不如多看几本《高级魔药制作大全》。“我诚恳建议我们的救世主大人也该摒弃，它会蚕食你大脑里不多的、仅存的智商。给小巨怪看的天真故事什么时候也被划入文学作品了？”麻瓜世界可真的要完了。

“生活也需要童话！”你这不懂生活的老蝙蝠！他几乎就想劈头盖脸地痛骂一顿这个讨人厌的男人。

他深刻怀疑和Harry Potter在一起的未来几年里他极有可能变成一个聋子。

然而在今天这个特殊到连他本人都无法忽略的日子里，这个爱折腾的男孩居然没有一丝动作？一定是哪里出了问题，他内心竟涌起了些许不安。

结束一天工作以后回到地窖的他稍显疲惫，关门声吵醒了陷在沙发上快要睡着的男孩。

“晚上好……先生。”略带困意的声音，磨过嗓子略微沙哑，在这甜腻得不像话的空气中显得尤为撩人。他不自觉松了松与脖子贴合得天衣无缝的衣领。

“我明确说过不用等我。”利落地脱下外袍，随手挂在了离他最近的椅背上，“你那可怜的脑容量里甚至塞不进短短一句话？”

“你告知了我，但这并不代表我会按照你的意愿做。”是了，他最擅长的不就是反抗吗？Harry Potter不太听话，这是公认的事实。他发现自己越来越难对付他了。

“所以你选择像是被施了石化咒一样坐一晚上？”

“在这么特殊的日子里，我想我一个人并没有什么事情可做——鉴于我的情人刚回来不到五分钟。”

“这次又是什么？”在圣诞节那棵造成视觉冲击的圣诞树、生日那天的新戒指以后，这次的惊喜又是什么？他不想承认刚刚闪过心头的那一秒钟期待。

“恐怕要令你失望了，这次什么都没有。”他张开空落落的双手朝着他的方向来来回回翻了很多遍，证明所言不假。

“哦……”他加长了这个语气词，显得有些犹豫。他更不想承认刚刚差点有颗名为“失望”的巨石狠狠地砸到他心上，“那么我终于能庆幸不用在你所谓的特殊日子里担惊受怕了。”

“某种意义上说，确实是这样的。”他突然向着Snape的方向走去，“那么先生，你能给我点什么呢？”

抱歉，这是一种索要礼物应该有的方式吗？该死的小混蛋，昂贵的福灵剂，唯一的生日愿望，还有自己那个主动的吻……这些难道都不够？

“不知满足的格兰芬多。”他下意识地避开了年轻人的双眼，甚至不敢对视——他抵抗不了那双迷人的绿眼睛带着炙热期盼的眼神，那竟该死的具有魅惑力。

“我们总要留下点证据来证明今天的存在……”

 

3.  
他不知道后面发生了什么，也没听清最后的几个单词。年轻人慢慢靠近，他们之间的距离被拉得越来越近——直到最后趋于零。年轻人的脸在他面前不断放大、放大，他的睫毛甚至能随着眼睛的眨动扫过他的眼窝——他缓缓闭上了眼。

他终于贴上了这张平常让人恨不得撕烂的嘴，而此刻它的滋味真是美好得让人无法自拔。

还不够，Harry心想。他大胆地用舌头舔了舔Snape的嘴唇，发出一个邀请般的挑衅。而显然这招对Snape来说很是受用——他不着痕迹地张开了一个极小的空隙，但这也足够Harry将他的舌头塞入他的嘴。他们的舌头纠缠在了一起，Harry用舌头轻轻扫过他嘴中的每个角落，他想他尝到了微苦的魔药味。也许下次该提醒他接吻前保持一个良好的状态，他可不想以这样的方式品尝一些说不清味道的魔药，这感觉真说不上有多好。

“专心，Potter.”察觉到面前的年轻人似乎有些不在状态，他将他们分开一小段距离，善意地指出。随后复又贴上了年轻人的嘴唇。

不知道是谁为这个吻多加上了一层情欲的味道。Harry只觉得口腔中的空气被Snape一点一点地掠夺，他一次次将他的舌头用力地顶上上颚，然后又温柔地慢慢压下，他只能跟着Snape的节奏做出一些反应。他开始觉得腿软，几乎不能从这个吻中得到片刻喘息。拜托，他快要有幸成为第一个死于接吻的巫师了。

“我想你还不至于忘了呼吸该怎么做。”现在还来得及收回之前的话吗？这张嘴还是时时刻刻的厉害——在任何方面。

“你的嘴现在不该用于除了吻我以外的任何事情。”他重重地压上了Snape的嘴，以示报复。而后者则用更重的力量进行反击。他招架不住Snape如此激烈的吻，他能做的，只有用双手紧紧圈住这个男人的脖子，将两人禁锢在这个只能容纳彼此呼吸的空间，直到Snape将他彻底压在身下。他明显感觉到他的欲/望正在裤子中慢慢苏醒，牛仔裤的紧绷让他感觉颇为不适。这还不够。

“我还想要更多。”绿色的眼眸中染上了一层氤氲，他渴望得到Snape的抚摸，渴望触碰Snape的肌肤，渴望Snape即将对他做的一切。

“不错的邀请。”他笑了。

他开始伸手解开他的衬衫，年轻人完美的身体呈现在眼前，他不再是记忆中那个瘦弱的男孩儿了——平坦的腹部隐隐约约看得见几块腹肌，小臂完美的肌肉线条延续到肩部。白皙的身体上偶尔有一两道伤疤，战争的痕迹让他更充满了一股男性魅力。他从来没觉得Harry Potter如此具有吸引力，他几乎挪不开眼。

“喜欢你看见的吗？”他看到了Snape看他的眼神。他知道他要他——他眼底似乎有一团火，如猛兽般地想要突破控制，将他吞噬。他开始挑衅，总不能让Snape在这种事情上也总是占据主动权吧？

“小心，Potter，你不能预料到这会带来怎样的后果。”不知天高地厚的小混蛋。

“你大可以好好让我身体力行地感受一下……”

他没有如愿接收到Snape的回答。下一秒，牛仔裤被粗暴地脱下，只着一条内裤的他暴露在空气中，他冷得抖了一下。

“在接下来的时间中……”Snape慢慢勾起他的内裤边，然后一下子狠狠地、准确地握住了他，“你会充分为你说的话付出代价。”

被突如其来的快感击倒，他忍不住逸出一声闷哼，不耐地弓起了身。双腿像被施了魔咒，鬼使神差地缠上了Snape的腰。

“耐不住性子的格兰芬多。”

谁来告诉他，自己已经未着寸缕，为什么Snape这个老混蛋的衣服还好好的在他身上？它们不该还在那儿的，他想他漏了一些步骤。他伸手试图解开Snape的衣服——上面的纽扣解起来可比看上去的任何一次还要多。他几乎感到不耐烦，想要一把扯下他的袍子。

“瞧瞧，典型缺乏安全感的表现。”

该死的，在这种情况下他怎么还有理智来分析他的行为？他被折磨地说不出半个单词。Snape那双布满老茧的手握着他不停上下撸动，火热的快感不断从下面冲向他的大脑，一波接着一波，所有理智在一瞬间全线崩塌。他几乎快要死在Snape的手中。

全身像被点燃了一样灼热，他下意识地扬起了头，手指用力地扣住Snape的手臂。Snape还在进行手中的动作，时快时慢。他的思维在Snape手中被片片撕裂，他为之前的天真道歉——他完完全全处在Snape的掌控之下。

Snape重新压上了他，吻上了他的唇，加快了手上的速度。他只觉得心痒，除了更加用力地缠上他的腰以外，什么都做不了。他仿佛站上了悬崖，Snape带着兵马向他慢慢逼近、逼近，他不断往后退、往后退，直到没有退路。

他终于被一把推下悬崖。白/浊的液体从他下体喷射而出，空气中满是腥甜的气味。

“惊人的忍耐力。”他发誓听到了Snape的轻笑声。

如果存在比现实中的Snape更讨厌的人，那么必然是床上的Snape。

他的身体还在因为释放过后而无法平息，他大口大口地呼吸着空气，胸膛大幅度地上下起伏着。他盯着Snape慢慢地脱下了裤子，和他一样赤裸全身。很好，他们现在终于公平了。

他红着脸握住了Snape，像Snape对他做的那样。他能清晰地感受到Snape在他手中胀大，他惊讶于自己的能力。

重新攀附上Snape的身体，此刻他们才是真正的肌肤相亲。Snape稍低的体温中和了正在灼烧的他，他用另一只手一遍一遍地摸过他的脸、嘴、高挺的鼻子、眼睛，如此温柔。

Snape低头吻上他的眉、他的眼、他的鼻子、他的嘴、脖子、胸口，然后一寸寸慢慢往下……他几乎吻遍他身体的每个角落。像被捧在手心的易碎品，他的动作如此轻柔、小心翼翼，他从没有看到过如此温柔的Snape。

想至此，他又不可遏制地硬了。

面前的男人好像特别满意面前的情景，嘴角忍不住抬高了弧度。他感到一阵像被羞辱般的羞耻。

“你最好快点进来。”特地扬高了音量，像是在威胁。

他试图展现他的倔强。

“那么……”他凑近他的耳边低语。他感觉到Snape正抵着他，然后在毫无准备之下，他的身体被一下子贯穿，下面紧紧贴合的紧致让他忍不住哼叫了一声。

“如你所愿……”他听到Snape气息不稳的回答。

Snape开始在他的体内动了起来，随即而来的快感像巨浪滔天的海啸一样淹没了他。他几乎落下泪来——他如此感动。

他记不清接下来发生的一切细节，只记得听到Snape字字清晰地说：“我能给你的，就是你所说的π中所有。”他惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，几乎在他说完这句话的同时射了出来。

他想他看到了光。

4.  
做了一些需要花费力气的活以后的早晨，他难得地看见Snape和他一样赖在床上。Snape在他睡着以后卸下了平时的防备，脱下了显露锋芒的外壳。他很少看到Snape不皱眉的样子，而现在他舒展的眉心让他觉得异常安心。他在这瞬间突然就理解了所谓“仪式感”的真正含义。

哪有这么多的规矩，谁说情人节就一定要吃一顿完美的烛光晚餐？一颗圣诞树是仪式感、一枚钻戒是仪式感、一句情话是也是仪式感。从某种程度上来说，仪式感也可以是你选择的一种生活方式。其实它具体是什么并不重要，重要的是你爱的人，常伴你左右，将所有温暖的黄昏变成含情脉脉的黑夜。*

他突然很想吻吻Snape，然后他确实这么做了。

长者在他的动作中醒来，他第一次注意到Snape的眼原来黑得一眼望得到底。

“早安，睡得如何？”他的嗓音因为刚刚睡醒仍有些许低沉暗哑，这在Snape耳中显得尤为动听。

“如你所见，这是我没有准时醒的理由。”心情尚佳的他翻了个身，似乎并没有起床的打算。

“昨晚你说的……那是我在课上说的东西，为什么你也知道？”他毫不怀疑Snape的能力，只不过他还没有强大到面面俱到。

“霍格沃兹并不是个封闭的地方，你的声音足以让站在教室外的我听得一清二楚。”

所以这是上天安排的一个完美的巧合了？他幸福得想大笑。

他抽出Snape藏在被子中的手，枕在自己的脖子下。

所谓仪式感，不过如此。

人生一世，也不过是一个又一个二十四小时的叠加。在这样宝贵的光阴里，必须明白自己的选择。*

π后有十几亿个没有规律的数字，他当然不能一一知晓每个数字的位置所在，而Snape能给他的，是π种包含的所有所有——寄物柜锁密码、生日礼物、每一个说的句子、从今往后所有的人生……包括他本人拥有的一切。

他想他终于在这无数种不确定的排列组合中找到了确定的数字组合——19141165，它位于π的小数点后第199437541位。*这是他一生中最最确定的选择。

而把这些数字转化为字母，你会找到他所确定的五个字母可以显而易见地拼凑成一个词——S、N、A、P、E.

Snape。*

 

FIN.

*《疑犯追踪》S02E11 Finch对π的解释  
*选自《小王子》  
*选自《洛丽塔》  
*选自三毛《送你一匹马》（此处删减后半句主语）  
*梗源自微博小程序——查询数字在圆周率中的位置（真实性仅供参考）  
*19＝S 14=N 1=A 16=P 5=P


End file.
